


The Pink Mystery

by afishthenerd



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But that's okay because he's sorry and knows how dumb he was, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kai is a big brother, Lloyd wasn't the nicest kid, Minor spoilers for 4x07 and 5x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afishthenerd/pseuds/afishthenerd
Summary: Master Chen has Zane's pink gi! But how? (In 4x07, it was shown that Chen had Zane's pink gi on display in his palace. This is my explanation as to how that happened.)





	The Pink Mystery

Kai should probably be terrified, being held hostage by a theatrical maniac with a trapdoor fetish and all, but he wasn’t. He was so bored.

“And this is the Hall of Relics!” Chen announced dramatically.

They had entered a wide hallway with red and gold carpet. Lining the walls were glass cases containing everything from animal bones to floating heads to shiny weapons.

Kai sighed. This was the sixth “Hall of Something” Chen had shown him. Or was it the seventh? Kai had stopped actively counting after visiting the Hall of Noodle Varieties (an all-time personal low).

At least this hallway was slightly more interesting than the previous ones. Kai had already encountered a lot of the relics in here.

As they walked down the hall, Chen pointed out the various things in his collection.

“A scale from the Great Devourer!”

‘Old news,’ Kai thought. ‘That was forever ago.’

“Captain Soto’s peg leg!”

‘Poor Soto. He’s probably hopping around Kryptarium Prison with a clown horn for a leg or something.’

“A cog from the Celestial Clock!”

‘I never want to set foot on that godforsaken island ever again.’

“Zane’s pink gi!”

‘Again, old news! Although- wait what?’

Kai did a double take. That was- that was Zane’s pink gi. But- Lloyd washed the pink out of it- and- and gave it back to Zane. How did- how-

“And this!” Chen grabbed a sword on the wall and swung it around, interrupting Kai’s train of thought. “An Anacondrai Sword!”

Kai pushed his questions aside. He’d ask Lloyd about it later. Assuming he ever saw Lloyd again…

**[page break]**

After everything that happened with the Tournament of Elements and stopping Chen, Kai had forgotten all about Zane’s pink gi. It was months before he finally got the truth from Lloyd.

The Ninja had just returned to Steep Wisdom on their elemental dragons after completing a mission.

“I’m just saying, it was big, but I’ve seen bigger,” Kai boasted.

“As big as your ego?” Jay shot back.

Wu came out of the tea shop, holding a large brown box. “Ninja, you need to find customers.”

Jay leaped off his dragon. “No ‘Hello! How’s it going? Glad to hear you saved the day! Again!’?”

“Yeah, Sensei, we’re all a bit tired,” Cole said, his dragon vanishing behind him. “Do you mind if we handle this tomorrow?”

Kai, Zane, and Lloyd leaped off their dragons, and the five of them stood around their Master.

“We all have a share if this business succeeds,” Wu reminded them gently. “How else do you expect me to be able to afford all your new uniforms? Which reminds me, your new ones arrived.”

He bent down and opened the box he was carrying. The Ninja whispered to each other excitedly.

“What do they look like now?”

“New suits?”

“Sweet!”

“I’ll bet they’re off the hook!”

Their voices broke off when they saw what Sensei Wu was holding: a white shirt with a blue teapot on the front.

Zane stepped forward, examining the shirt closely. “Those do not appear to be ninja uniforms. They resemble- work attire!”

“Very observant, Zane,” Wu complimented. “We must focus on furthering brand awareness.”

“Those uniforms look as ridiculous as Zane’s pink gi!” Jay exclaimed distastefully.

Everyone laughed. Except for Kai.

“Captain Soto’s peg leg! A cog from the Celestial Clock! Zane’s pink gi!” The memories came flooding back to him all at once.

“Hey Lloyd?” Kai asked.

“Yeah?”

“You washed the gi, right? You washed the pink out and gave it back to Zane?”

If Kai didn’t already know the truth, he wouldn’t have detected the very faint look of panic in Lloyd’s eyes.

“Of course I did,” Lloyd said, his voice even. “Why?”

Wu and the other ninja watched with varying levels of confusion.

“While Chen was holding me captive,” Kai explained. “He gave me a tour of the palace. Chen had a hallway full of old relics. One of the ‘relics’ on display was Zane’s pink gi.”

Murmurs of confusion. Lloyd stared down at his feet, his face burning with shame.

Zane put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder comfortingly. “What happened, Lloyd?”

The Green Ninja wrung his hands. Conflict was clear in his eyes as he debated what to say.

“It’s okay, Lloyd,” Kai said gently. “No one’s mad. We’re just- very confused.”

Lloyd closed his eyes and took a deep breath before explaining.

“Back then, I only ever cared about myself,” he began bitterly. “I wanted money to buy candy and comic books. I realized that people would probably pay a lot of money for something that used to belong to a Ninja. So, instead of washing the gi, I sold it. To a man who worked at Chen’s Noodle House, which is probably how Chen has it now.” Lloyd paused, took a deep breath, then continued. “As soon as I sold it, I felt terrible. I had betrayed your trust. The first thing I did was buy Zane a new gi, but I didn’t know what to do with the money after that. I felt dirty every time I thought about it. I eventually anonymously donated the rest of the money to Darkley’s Boarding School after they became good, to at least it to some use.” Lloyd looked around at the rest of the group. “I’m really sorry.”

There was a pause of silence. Surprise and shock were clear on everyone’s faces. Lloyd rocked nervously on the balls of his feet, waiting for a response.

Zane was the first to speak. “I forgive you Lloyd,” he said with a smile.

“Me too,” Kai said. He had expected Lloyd to say something along the lines of “I was lazy, so I threw it out.” Not- not that. But everyone made mistakes. Nothing could make Kai love his little brother any less.

“Me three!” Jay chimed.

“Me four!” Cole shot back (the two had a friendly rivalry of always trying to one-up each other).

“I do as well,” Wu said. He was smiling and leaning on his staff.

Lloyd grinned.

“C’mon guys, group hug!” Cole exclaimed. The Master of Earth was notorious for this very thing.

The Ninja practically tackled Lloyd with affection. Lloyd tried to protest, but to no avail. Everyone was talking and smiling and laughing.

Kai finally got the truth about Zane’s gi. But more importantly, today was yet another reminder of how much he loved his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Little did Kai know that literally like 20 minutes after this scene, Lloyd is possessed by a ghost for weeks.


End file.
